Betty Boop
Bopbopadop1.png Bopbopadop0.png Boopalooptitle.png Bopbopadop6.png Bopbopadop5.png Bopbopadop4.png Bopbopadop3.png Nancyboop.png Ratsboop.png Nellboop.png Nanmcgrewboop4.png Nanmcgrewboop4.png Nanmcgrewboop3.png Nanmcgrewboop2.png Nanmcgrewboop1.png Mysteryboop4.png Mysteryboop3.png Mysteryboop2.png Mysteryboop1.png Jackbeanstalk.png Initationboop.png Expressboop2.png Expressboop1.png 1931 silly scandals boop.png Betty Boop as Kitty 1931.png Stopboop4.png Stopboop3.png Stopboop2.png Stopboop1.png Sadboopy2.png Sadboopy.png Pentboophouse.png Boopmayboopparty.png Bizzyboopbee.png Angryboop2.png Angryboop1.png Bopbopadop2.png Bopbopadop10.png Samoan boop hawaii.png Sadboopy3.png Evilboop2.png Evilboop.png Bopbopadop7.png boopsromancer.png who framed1.PNG whoframed2.PNG hollywoodboopery.png loveboop2011.jpg boopbop2014to2015.png boopbop2014to20152.png "Who's that movie star shining brightly, people come from miles around to see her. It's not Mickey Mouse or Madonna , both of them would really like to be her." Betty Boop is the main character of her series. She is a character known best for her Boop Oop a Doop and or Boop-Boop-e-Doop catchphrase which is usually followed by a "Bop" which is a high pitched squeak often incorporated into her Boop routine. Betty is also known as Baby Boop & Bitsy Boop. She actually began as a caricature of 1920's singer & actress Helen Kane the Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl, a plump baby voiced singer who had became famous overnight after uttering Boop-Boop-a-Doop in song in Arthur Hammerstein's '''show Good Boy which debuted in 1928 at the '''Hammerstien Theatre. It was later discovered that Helen Kane had taken her "Boop" routine from a little known African American 'performer by the name of Baby Esther who used to make small appearances in cabaret shows in Harlem during the early 20s. Betty Boop was also influenced by the "'It" Girl Clara Bow, Both Betty and Clara were often compared to one another most significantly in Hollywood on Parade No. A-8. Betty Boop 's creation was also influenced by the''' flappers of the roaring 20's'. After the series had kicked off Betty Boop's mannerisms and traits were later based on Mae Questel who often did the role on a regular basis starting from 1931. One of Betty Boop's traits taken from Questel was impersonation, which was Questel's speciality. Betty Boop first appeared in the Talkartoon Dizzy Dishes which was released in 1930 as a plump anthropomorphized french poodle, and was originally portrayed by Margie Hines officially, Betty Boop was only '''16 years old', according to a 1932 interview with Fleischer (although in '''The Bum Bandit, she's portrayed as a married woman with many children, and speaks in a deep toned voice, rather than the standard "boop-boop-a-doop" voice), but in Betty Boop's Birthday which was released in 1933, '''Betty only has 14 candles on her birthday cake, which indicates that Max Fleischer couldn't decide on a actual age for Betty. 'Betty Boop in the News' *Betty Boop in the Newspapers 'Betty Boop's Biggest Fans of the 1930's' Some of Betty Boop's biggest fans of the 30's were''' Jean-Paul Satre, Gertrude Stien, Maurice Chevalier' who was a big fan of the Betty Boop cartoon series and 'Theodore Adorno, even during the '''Nazi '''period Betty Boop cartoons were shown in Germany''' with Max Fleischer's name aryanized to Karl. 'Popularity in Japan' During the 1930's Betty Boop's popularity soared in Japan. The distributor for the Fleischer Studios was Paramount, who according to their advertising also handled Disney films in Japan. Paramount started to handle American films from it's office in Tokyo from 1930. During that period Paramount's Tokyo branch promoted the Betty Boop series. After the character had became popular she began to be referenced in Japanese media of the 30's. In the film Our Neighbor Miss Yae a Betty Boop cartoon can be seen being watched by a Japanese audience. The character's large eyes inspired Osama Tezuka's '''characters, one in particular was Princess Knight, where the character seems to have Betty Boop's hairstyle. The style taken by American animation would later go on to influence the creation and style of anime . The Fleischer's responded to her popularity in Japan by releasing a cartoon entitled A Language All My Own, where Betty pilots a plane to Japan wears a kimono and sings live to an audience in Japanese. Animator Myron Waldman, was concerned that the depiction should be authentic, so he asked several Japanese exchange students to preview the film before it was released. Most original Betty Boop merchandise from the 1930's were made by small enterprises in Japan for the US popular market, but no records were kept of the unauthorized merchandise since copyright and trademark rules were not enforced. Apart from merchandise Japan had it's very own Betty Boop singer '''Alice Hamada, known as Nippon Betty Boop, who released several Boop inspired songs. Betty Boop's already growing popularity in Japan, exists to this day, although most Japanese people today don't know the character was a star of her very own cartoon series, they see the character more as a icon, like Marilyn Monroe. In 2013 the character was featured in Line Play a Japanese social application. Betty also appeared as an avatar forCoin Gatcha Betty Boop (TM) and the character was also portrayed by J-Pop artist Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Japanese Coca-Cola Halloween (2015). 'Official Age' Betty is aged 13-16 '''in the orignal cartoon series from '''1932-1934. In earlier Talkartoons she is portrayed a anthropomorphic women (French Poodle). From 1935-1939 Betty is shown to live in her own residence and is shown going to work and or owning her own business. In the up to date specials that were made in the 80's "The Romance of Betty Boop" & "Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery"' '''Betty is classed as a woman. One reference in Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery by Lola DaVille indicates that Betty is over the age of 16. Betty's official age isn't stated on her website but it could be indicated that her age range is somewhere around '''18-20'. In media she is classed as being 80 years old, due to her creation in 1930. According to a Fleischer Studios promo's featuring Betty. Betty Boop is 16 years old and will always stay 16. Seize that woman! (Towards Betty) How dare you steal my treasure you little guttersnipe! Somebody call the police. (Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery) 'Design' Betty has a affinity for the color black '''& '''red, she wears short skirts, high heels and a garter and her breast are highlighted with a low, contoured bodice that shows off her cleavage. In color Betty wears a red '''dress and red high heels with '''gold hoop earrings and gold bangles on each arm. 'Eye Color' Betty is known to have blue eyes, but can sometimes be seen with green in official artworks. Boopy Loops.jpg Art featuring Betty Boop is printed in''' black & white''' the dotted lines indicating her eye irises do not appear. Betty's eyes are made up of only a black pupil and white eyeball. When printed in color Betty's irises print PMS 351 leaving the triangular highlights in the white pupils. The black dotted lines indicating Betty's irises never print. In special instances, the iris may be defined by a solid black line but only with permission of the Licensing Art Director. Betty Boop's eyes were altered in the Lancome Paris Star Eyes commercial, she also wears eyeshadow. 'Eye Colors' *'Black' (Classic) *'Blue/Aquamarine' (Poor Cinderella & Official) *'Green' (Official) Black.PNG Blue.PNG Green.PNG Lancome Eye.PNG 'Hair Color' Betty's official hair color is black but she was a red head in the 1934 short entitled Poor Cinderella. At that time there were several different color processes being tried.' Walt Disney' has secured exclusive rights from 1932-1935 to use what was called the 3-strip Technicolor process. Because Technicolor was unavailable to them in 1934, the Fleischers turned to another color process called Cinecolor in order to make the film. (The animators made Betty's hair red in order to take best advantage of the limited color in this process) *'Black '(Official) *'Red '(Poor Cinderella/Cinecolor/Fleischer Studios Adverts) (1930's) Betty Boop Black Hair 1934.jpg|(Black Hair) Betty Boop Red Hair 1934.jpg|(Red Hair) 'Little Ann Little's Claim' Ann Little as Betty Boop.png Little Ann Little "claimed" that The Fleischer Studios colored Betty Boop's hair red because she had red hair. Although this could be untrue as Little Ann Little was known to stretch '''the truth in her interviews. Another unusual claim from Ann was that '''Mr Fleischer always said that she was the original Betty Boop and even had won a court case over her. The original voice of Betty Boop was in fact Margie Hines. 'Race & Religion' Betty Boop is Caucasian 'and is Jewish but unlike her parents Mr & Mrs Boop, Betty does not follow strict Jewish sects. 'Samoan In Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle, Betty has dark skin and is Samoan. The Samoan people are a Polynesian ethnic group of the Samoan Islands. 10-21-36 - Copy.jpg 'Origins' The character was originally created as an''' plump anthropmorphic french poodle', which was originally meant as a caricature towards' Helen Kane', who's career had ended with Paramount, The character was only meant to have made a one shot appearance, but '''the public loved the character '''so' Paramount''' & The Fleischer Studios 'continued onwards with the character. By the 1930 short "'Mysterious Mose" Betty had became slimmer, and by 1931 her snout had became a button nose. Betty became a full human character. From 1932 her floppy, poodle ears became hoop earrings. The original canine Betty Boop was classed as''' ugly by her creators', due to the fact that she pulled some' really ugly faces in her first appearance. '''Margie Hines the Original Voice of Betty Boop Majories Hines '''won a Helen Kane imitation contest at a local cinema cathedral and was eventually seen by Billy Murray who worked for the Fleischer Studios. Hines then went on to '''create the voice for Betty Boop, which was based on the baby-doll styled sensation of the time '''and was asked to perform "I Have To Have You for the cartoon entitled Dizzy Dishes which was a song previously recorded by Helen Kane. Margie Hines did the voice for Betty Boop from '''1930-1932 '''and then signed a contract with the '''Van Beuren Studios, she later reprised her role as Betty from 1938-1939 and voiced Betty in her final film shorts. ugly betty 1.JPG Margie Hines.png ugly betty 3.JPG 'Dizzy Dishes Trivia' * While bringing out one of the orders in Dizzy Dishes, Bimbo randomly encounters the as-yet unnamed Betty Boop standing on a table singing. *'Betty was dubbed as being very "ugly" in her first appearance by her creators, so they worked on the character and transformed her around 1930 until 1932 when they had finalised the character's design.' *'Margie Hines was a Helen Kane sound-a-like who was hired to record I Have to Have You, meaning she was the first person to voice Betty Boop & the first female voice actress who had been with the Fleischer Studios, long before Mae Questel and Ann Rothschild were hired. And continued her role from 1930-1932 and was then replaced by several other voice actresses most promptly by Mae Questel.' *'Hines still often continued to do voice-over work for the Fleischers, alongside a few other studios. Reason for Hines leaving the Boop role was she was to be featured in a Warner Brothers film feature The Perfect Suitor as the leading lady alongside Benny Rubin. ' 'Betty Boop Cloned' In Bimbo's Initiation the French poodle version of Betty Boop clones herself, indicating that she the leader of a sex cult. In a secret society where she is worshipped by Betty Boop Clones. Betty Boop Clones 3.PNG 'Betty Boop is also Known as' It is often quoted that Betty's name was inspired by the 1931 short Betty Co-ed. By 1931 her name was dubbed Betty in the 1931 short entitled Silly Scandals. *'Dizzy Dishes (Nameless)' *'Barnacle Bill (Nancy Lee)' *'Dolly Prance (Any Little Girl That's a Nice Little Girl - photo sequence gets mixed up with Lulu Belle's)' *'Mysterious Mose (Nameless)' *'The Bum Bandit (Nan McGrew)' *'Kitty From Kansas City (Kitty)' *'Wait Till the Sun Shines Nellie (Nellie)' *'Baby Boop ' *'Bitsy Boop ' *'Betty Chan ベティ·ブープ (Japan) ' *'The Boop-Oop-a-Doop Girl' 'Betty Boop's Residence' In the Betty Boop cartoon series Betty is seen living in a different home in each and every episode. In Bimbo's Express Betty is shown moving home, which indicates that she might do that on a regular basis, Where as in Minnie the Moocher Betty is shown to live with her parents. Following the later series Betty lives alone and sometimes with Pudgy. 'Places in the Betty Boop Cartoon Series' *'Places (See for information)' 'Helen Kane Look & Sound A Like Contest' Paramount Publix & The Fleischer Studios held a contest to find local talent, which was sponsored by Helen Kane. Second place went to Jo Miller in another of contest that had been held by Paramount. First place went to Mae Questel.' Ann Rothschild' &''' Kate Wright''' had also entered the contest which was held at the RKO Fordam Theatre in the Bronx. Helen Kane had autographed a photo to Mae that said, "To Another Me'" & Mae was given a contract by the Fleischers, and started voicing Betty Boop from 1931, sharing the role with''' Kate Wright', '''Ann Rothschild', Margie Hines & Bonnie Poe. Ann Little stated the following: Paramount were looking for a girl with a squeaky voice and i was given the part. Mae Questel '''stated the following: '''I won a contest and bingo, i was signed that night and it was a big thrill and i loved doing Betty Boop! 'Betty Boop's Official Voice Actresses' Betty Boop was voiced by Mae Questel, Ann Rothschild (aka Little Ann Little), Margie Hines, Kate Wright & Bonnie Poe, Melissa Fahn and Desiree Goyette. Today Betty Boop's voice is provided by Cindy Robinson & Sandy Fox in commercials.' Sandy is the more "Cuter", more high-pitched Betty where as Cindy's is the sultry-sexy Betty'. Cindy Robinson did several commercials as Betty Boop in (2013). In (2014) 'Heather Halley and Camilla Bard provided the voice for Betty in Betty Boop Dance Card. 'Mae Questel the Betty Boop Girl Mae Questel was a actress and singer who was''' most associated''' with Betty Boop. At the age of 17 she won a contest imitating Helen Kane as sponsored by Kane. Later Mae would impersonate stars from the 30's from Fanny Brice to Eddie Cantor. She was later discovered by Max Fleischer and was hired to do the voice for Betty in the 1931 Talkartoon Silly Scandals. According to Richard Fleischer: “Several squeaky female voices were tried out in the early Betty Boops, but none seemed exactly right. The voice needed to be squeaky, but it also needed to be cute and sexy, to sing, to do good line readings, and be able to say and sing “'Boop-Oop-a-Doop'” in exactly the right way. Max finally found what he was looking for in 1931 when he came across the incomparable Mae Questel. Her voice and Betty Boop became synonymous. Oddly enough, Mae looked exactly like Betty Boop." Mae provided the voice for Betty Boop from 1931-1938 when she retired to raise a family for a short while, she returned as Betty in the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, 50 years later. In the early 30's Mae also used to portray Betty Boop in person, to promote the series alongside Max Fleischer. Mae Questel and Betty Boop Doll 1930's Retro.PNG 'Mae Questel Trivia' *''' It was originally thought that Mae Questel did the voice of Betty Boop for the entire Betty Boop cartoon series due to the fact that the original voice actresses were all uncredited for their roles as Betty Boop.' Voices of Betty Boop.jpg|The Original Voices of Betty Boop 'Betty Boop's Voice Actresses (1930-Present) '''1930's *Margie Hines (1930,1931,1932, 1938-1939) *Little Ann Little (1930) (In person and on stage from 1934-1938) *Harriet Lee (1931) *Kate Wright (1933,1938) *Bonnie Poe (1933,1934,1938) (Bonnie Poe portrays Betty live in Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 in 1933, She performs My Silent Love) *Mae Questel (1931,1932,1933.1934,1935,1936,1937,1938,1988) (Mae Questel portrays Betty Boop live in Musical Justice in 1931, She performs Dont Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away) '1980's-1990's' *Victoria D'Orazi (1980) (Hurray for Betty Boop (1980) *Desirée Goyette (1985) (The Romance of Betty Boop (1985) *Melissa Fahn (1989) (The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) *Sue Raney (1993) (The Betty Boop Movie (1993) (Scrapped Movie Storyboard) *Bernadette Peters (1981,1993 (The Betty Boop Movie (1993) Bernadette plays Betty Boop live in (1981, Saturday Night Live, where she performs I Wanna Be Loved By You '''in a skit called '''Johnny Keep Your Gun Clean. (Was chosen by MGM to voice Betty Boop, but the movie was scrapped so she did not reprise her role) '2000's' *Cheryl Chase (2002) *Nicole Van Giesen (2003) *Shannon Cullem (2004) *Melissa Fahn (2004-2008) '2010's' *Lani Minella (2011) *Heather Halley (2014) (Betty Boop Dance Card) *Camilla Bard (2014) (Betty Boop Dance Card) *Sarah Stiles (2016) (Fleischerei) 'Present (Official Voices) ' *Sandy Fox (1981- Present) *Cindy Robinson (2009-Present) 'Commercials' *Didi Conn (A&W Root Beer) *Angelia ??? (2000) (Bally) *Michelle Goguen (2001) (Garnier Lumina Hair Color) 'Non-English Voice Actresses' * Mariko Mukai (Japan) *Mariela Romero (Spanish/Latin American Neutral) 'Voice Actresses Trivia' *Mae Questel ceased doing Betty Boop in 1938, as she retired from her show business activities to raise a family. The Betty Boop voice was then assumed by Kate Wright and most by Margie Hines, who also did Olive Oyl from late 1938 until 1943. Mae Questel returned to doing voice work for Famous Studios '''in 1943 for characters such as Olive Oyl and Little Audrey and was also the voice of Winky Dink, the early interactive television show hosted by Jack Barry. *Several of Betty's current '''voice-overs have also provided voices for English dubbed Anime and have come from''' Broadway''' as most of them specialize in high pitched girlish voices. 'Betty Boop Record Recordings' During the early 30's Mae Questel made several recordings as Betty Boop entitled Mae Questel the Betty Boop Girl 'and covered several Shirley Temple songs. 'Live Action Betty Boop has appeared in two official live action shorts by''' Paramount Pictures'. 'Musical Justice (1931) Betty is portrayed by Mae Questel in Musical Justice. Mae Questel performs "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away". '''Musical Justice Gallery Mae Questel as Betty Boop.png Mar2.png Mar3.png 'Hollywood on Parade (1933)' Betty is portrayed by Bonnie Poe in Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 alongside Bela Lugosi. Bonnie Poe performs "My Silent Love". 'Hollywood on Parade Trivia' *Bonnie Poe is often mistaken for Mae Questel and Helen Kane, during her role as Betty Boop in''' Hollywood on Parade A-8'. 'Hollywood on Parade Gallery' Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 02.png Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 07.png Poe and borde3n.jpg 'See Also' *Betty Boop Recordings (See for more information, on various song recordings) 'Celebrities Featured in the Betty Boop Cartoons' Some of the biggest names of the 30's were featured in the Betty Boop series. *Celebrities featured in the Betty Boop Cartoons (See for more information) 'Betty Boop's Personality' '''Betty Boop is a light-hearted flapper, reminding the audience of the carefree times of the Jazz Age. She was the first character on the animation screen to represent a sexual woman. All other cartoon girls of that time did not differ much from animated male characters, with only eyelashes, voice and outfit alterations to show their femininity. In Betty's earlier cartoons, male characters liked to put moves on Betty, and generally she provoked that. Besides, there was a certain girlishness in her personality, which was emphasized by her style of singing, sentimentality, and overall flapper-like behaviour.' 'Betty Boop's Quotes' Quotes used by Betty in her cartoon series: Nutsy Dopsey! (When someone is trying to hurt her but fails) Fresh! (When someone tries to hit on her) Thank You, Thank You! '(After performing in a show) '''Boop-Boop-a-Doop, Boop-Boop-Be-Doop, Boo-Boo-Pa-Doo, Boopy-Doopy-Doopy-Doo-Poop-Oopy-Doo, Boop-Oop-a-Doop-Bop, Boop-Oopy-Doop '(Betty's official quote, also used when singing) 'Don't be like that/Don't be that way '(Comics Only) '''I'm too Pooped to Boop! (The Romance of Betty Boop) Betty Boop at your service! (Betty Boops Hollywood Mystery) Hi, I'm Betty Boop, Boop Oopy Doop! and would you believe that i'm from 1930? dont i look good for my age huh? (Universal Studios) Go Away,You Big Bad Man! (when a male character is harrassing her) Work's been kinda slow since cartoons went to color, but i've still got it Eddie! '"Boop-Boop-e-Doop-Oop"'. (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Scram! (When she want's someone to get away from her) Pudgy, you weren't doing a very good job, now i've hired alley cat. He's a professional mouse catcher. '''(Betty Boop and the Watchman) '''Dear Betty, I can't mama wants me to mind Aloysius. Bimbo x x x x (Minding the Baby) Oh my dear, i hope it's a man... (Someone rings her doorbell, Betty Boop's Birthday) Where ya going bunny huh? (Betty Boop in Blunderland) As you sow so shall you grow, so sow! (Betty Boop & The Scared Crows) I'm Betty Boop and I Wanna Be Loved By You & Only You! - Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Oh, Gee real Indians! '''(Rhythm on the Reservation) '''Say, Grampy how about some music? (Betty Boop and Grampy) Aww, you hurt your little head? Now Pudgy you stay here and take good care of him! '''(The Scared Crows) '''And Betty Boop is my name, don't you forget it! And Boop-Boop-a-Doop is my game! (The Romance of Betty Boop) I'm just a bubble in trouble! She's gotta be stopped they want this diamond won't someone here please call the cops! (Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery) 'Betty Boop's Theme Song' Betty Boop has had two opening songs throughout the early Betty Boop Cartoon series, around 1934 the theme songs stopped being featured and Betty can be seen opening the curtains and Booping, towards 1935-1939 the series only starts with her theme song in instrumental. Short Version Lyrics: Made of Pen & Ink She can win you with a wink Yoo-hoo! Ain't she cute? Boop-Boop-a-Doop Bop Sweet Betty! Opening 1 Lyrics: There's a little queen Of the animated screen; Wait 'til you, get a view of Sweet Betty! Made of pen and ink, She can win you with a wink; Ain't she cute, get a view of Sweet Betty! Those eyes, that pretty nose, Although aside from these, she's got so much of those! If you want to see Just a perfect little she Wait, till you get a view of Little Betty Boop! Opening 2 Lyrics: Betty you knocked me for a looper-looper Betty each time you star Betty it's time that we went steady, lets get ready for a wedding Betty perhaps you'll Boop-a-Doop a lullaby to a Betty by and by Opening 3 Lyrics: A hot cornet can go: sounds But a hot cornet can't "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" like Betty Boop can do! A saxophone can go: sounds But a saxophone can't "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" like Betty Boop can do! This little miss would never miss a chance for vocal tuning, And anytime and anywhere you can hear this lady crooning! An auto horn can go horn sounds But an auto horn can't "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" like Betty Boop can do! Instrumental: Later on in the series the opening changed to instrumental. Some of the earlier cartoons also featured instrumentals. Sometimes in the later cartoons the instrumental opening sequence would be Sweet Betty othertimes the instrumental would be based upon the theme song as featured in the cartoon. For example in Judge for a Day, the opening theme song starts off with If I Were Judge for a Day a song featured near the end of the cartoon which is performed by Betty Boop then slowly moves to It's Good For Ya and Betty Boop appears and starts singing while she makes her way to work. 'Betty Boop's Main Theme Song - Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away' Betty's original official theme song is Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away. Lyrics: I was born with a certain habit that's part of me It brings me happiness somehow, and now that habit is right at home in the heart of me Without it i'm no good No...how You can feed me bread and water or a great big bail of hay But Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away You can say my voice is awful or my songs are too risque But Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away I feel like a lonesome barrel without a hoop ''' '''If you should deprive me of my Boop-Oop-a-Doop Boop-Oop-a-Doop It's the only thing i'll live for till the time i'm old and grey so ''' '''Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away Aww, i feel like a little chicken locked in the coop If you should deprive me of my Boop-Oop-a-Doop Boop-Oop-a-Doop You can throw me to the fishes ''' '''Even that would be okay But, Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away 'I Wanna Be Loved By You/I Want to Be Loved By You' Another official theme song for Betty would be I Wanna Be Loved By You a song most associated with Helen Kane which was her signature song and was made into Betty's signature song since Betty was rediscovered in the 1980's-present. Betty Boop's version is based on Helen Kane's but is mostly influenced by Marilyn Monroe's '''number but sung in the original baby-styled fashion. The song is often stated by the character and has been performed by Desiree Goyette in The Romance of Betty Boop and is a song that is often performed by Sandy Fox the official voice of Betty Boop. Lyrics: '''I Wanna Be Loved By You Intro (with drums) I Wanna Be Loved By You Just you and nobody else but you I Wanna Be Loved By You 'Alone A-Boop-Oop-e-Doo! I Wanna Be Kissed By You Just you and nobody else will do I Wanna Be Kissed By You Alone I couldn't aspire to anything higher Then fill a desire to make you my own Poop-Boopy-Doop! Boop-Boopy-Doo! I Wanna Be Loved By You Just you and nobody else but you I Wanna Be Loved By You Alone A-Boop-Oopy-Doo-Ooooh! 'Betty Boop's Abilities' Betty Boop is able to play the piano, as seen in several episodes such as, Betty Boop's Crazy inventions, A Hunting We Will Go, Betty Boop's Birthday Party, Happy You and Merry Me, & Be Human. 'Betty Boop can impersonate anyone and is seen as a Impersonator in the first Betty Boop episode entitled Stopping the Show. Including such celebrity's from the 1930's, as Maurice Chevalier, Fanny Brice, Helen Kane. Betty can also be seen impersonating Herbert Hoover & Al smith in Betty Boop for President, although she actually morphs into them. Although Betty's voice actress Mae Questel was a impersonator so that trait came from Questel. Mae Questel stated in a interview, that some of Betty's personality was based on her own. I'n On With the New, Betty is shown to be able to run at a high speed. Betty is shown to be able to cook but not very well as first seen in Betty Boops Bizzy Bee where she is shown running her very own Diner. In later episodes Betty is seen to be an excellent cook, she even works as a chef in On with the New. Betty Boop's Jobs In the early Betty Boop cartoon series, Betty has been shown to have many different jobs. Officially Betty Boop worked in Vaudeville, as seen in Dizzy Dishes, Silly Scandals, Stopping the Show, Making Stars, Pudgy takes a Bow-Wow & The New Deal Show. Nurse Chef Secretary Babysitter Judge Nanny Penny Arcade Inventor Race Car Driver Actress School Teacher Automobile Car Repair Woman Waitress Shoe Sales Woman Dancer Circus Performer President 'Betty Boop's Friends' Bimbo the dog (Ex-Boyfriend/Best Friend) Koko the Clown (Second Best Friend) Grampy (Friend/Grandfather) Junior (Nephew) Little Jimmy (Friend) Popeye (Friend) Buzzy Boop (Cousin) Pudgy (Pet) Billy Boop (Brother) Henry (Friend) Mr & Mrs Boop (Mother & Father) Uncle Mischa (Uncle) Sally Swing (Friend) Bubby Boop (Brother, Comics Only) Aunt Tillie (Auntie, Comics only) Fearless Fred (On & Off Boyfriend) Wiffle Piffle Beverly (Best Friend) See Also: Betty Boop's Animal Friends (Rudy Vallee Melodies) 'Betty Boop's Enemies' Wicked Queen Miss Green Sam Slade Willy Wolf (Dizzy Red Riding Hood) Ugly Stepsisters Johnny Throat Ringmaster The Old Man of the Mountain ''' Lecherous Old Man Big Boss Mrs Fritzi Prissy Gus Gorilla Irving (Cousin) Tracy & Mimzy '''Betty Boop Information It has been assumed that Betty's first name was established in the 1931 Screen Songs '''cartoon, '''Betty-Co-ed,'' this "Betty" is an entirely different character. Even though the song may have led to Betty's eventual christening, any reference to '''Betty Co-ed' as a Betty Boop vehicle is incorrect although the official Betty Boop website describes the titular character as a "prototype" of Betty. There are at least 12 Screen Songs cartoons that featured Betty Boop or a similar character. Betty appeared in the first "Color Classic" cartoon Poor Cinderella, her only theatrical color appearance in 1934. In the film, she was depicted with red hair as opposed to her typical black hair. Betty also made a cameo appearance in the feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), in which she appeared in her traditional black and white and was voiced by Mae Questel. Betty Boop appeared in two television, both specials are available on''' DVD & Video as part of the Advantage Cartoon Mega Pack'. '$250,000 Infringement Lawsuit' In May '''1932', Helen Kane filed a $250,000 infringement lawsuit against Max Fleischer and Paramount Publix Corporation for the "deliberate caricature" that produced "unfair competition", exploiting her personality and image. While Kane had risen to fame in the late''' 1920's''' as "The Boop-Oop-A-Doop Girl," a star of stage, recordings, and films for Paramount, her career was nearing its end by 1931. Paramount promoted the development of Betty Boop following Kane's decline. The case was brought in New York in''' 1934'. Although Kane's claims seemed to be valid on the surface, it was proven that her appearance was not unique. '''Both Kane and the Betty Boop character bore resemblance to Paramount top-star Clara Bow'. The most significant evidence against Kane's case was her claim as to the uniqueness of her singing style in which she swiped from a African American performer by the name of Baby Esther. 'Helen Kane Lawsuit Bargain' According to Leslie Cabarga (Who had met Mae Questel in person), Helen Kane went to Max Fleischer and said if you use me in the cartoons instead of the other girl (Mae Questel) i'll drop the suit. Max who knew Mae Questel '''said i won't use anyone but my '''Mae, meaning he had declined Helen's offer. Helen kane vs Bettys voices.jpg 'Comparison Between Helen Kane & Betty Boop' Animationz.jpg|Betty Boop & Helen Kane Miss Kane's attorneys strove vainly to have the sound effects included.' Saying they wished to show how Betty Boop had simulated "our" voice and our style'. We will show you your honor that the defendants have made a studied''' imitation of our style', our '''movements of the eyes and our general mannerisms'. Max Fleischer denied that Betty Boop was a caricature of Kane, and referred Clara Bow. which was false, Clara Bow was part of the inspiration when re-vamping Betty Boop. But Betty Boop originally started as a caricature of Helen Kane. Betty's hair was even changed red, in the only Betty Boop color cartoon''' Poor Cinderella''' to try and change Betty's appearance to differ to Kane. Betty's official hair color is Black, Although Little Ann Little who was hired to play Betty Boop in person was a red head. Mae West '''was also stated as being the model''' for Betty Boop, There was even a trade ad which showed Betty Boop next to a photograph of Helen Kane. 'Betty Boop's Trial' The cartoon Betty Boop's Trial which was released in 1934, is most likley a reference to the Helen Kane $250,000 Lawsuit, but with a different story which show's Betty Boop go to court for speeding in her Automobile, which ends with Betty Boop winning. The music which is played for the title screen is Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away which hadn't been used in the entire Betty Boop cartoon series since (1932) and was then used in the Fleischer Victory Newsreel after winning the suit against Kane. 'Removed Helen Kane Scene from Stopping the Show' The first Betty Boop cartoon Stopping the Show featured a placard '''of Helen Kane impersonated by Mae Questel '''asking Betty Boop to impersonate her. Before the Fleischer Studios '''showed all cartoons featuring Betty Boop '''compared to Helen Kane the Fleischers removed the scene '''before showing it to the '''Judge. The scene in all future prints after the trial cuts straight to Betty Boop singing "That's My Weakness Now", Fanny Brice (Also impersonated by Mae Questel) and Maurice Chevalier's scenes are not removed. According to valid information Helen Kane saw the original print of Stopping the Show and launched a lawsuit against The Fleischer Studios and Paramount. 'Placard Information' Betty comes out on stage. There is a pan left across the audience to the stage in long shot. In the distance is a vague impression of a placard with the image of what looks like Helen Kane. Then the cartoon cuts, with the soundtrack''' splice audible', to Betty singing the song, "'That's My Weakness Now'." This was a song sung by Helen Kane, and is the only piece not set up with the '''talking photographs' as with the others. 'Betty Boop for President Franklin Roosevelt removed scene' In Betty Boop for President '''as Betty's head morphs from caricatures''' of Hoover and Al Smith, the one of Franklin Roosevelt '''has been '''removed, and there is an off-beat jump in the soundtrack as a result. 'Testimony' Testimony revealed that Kane had witnessed an African American performer, Baby Esther, using a similar vocal style in an act at the Cotton Club Nightclub in''' Harlem', some years earlier. '''An early test sound film was also discovered, which featured Baby Esther performing in this style, disproving Kane's claims'. Baby Esther, who was the first person to Boop, before Helen Kane.jpg|Baby Esther 'Victory Newsreel (1934)' Max Fleischer responded to the Helen Kane by releasing a Victory Newsreel, which featured the 5''' of the women who provided the voice for Betty Boop. '''Mae Questel, Margie Hines,' Little Ann Little',' Bonnie Poe' &''' Kate Wright'. Max Fleischer stated that the women all had a '''certain something in their voices'. Mae Questel took the lead role and sung''' Don't Take Our Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away', with backup from the other voices of Betty Boop. The message to '''Helen Kane' was: "You can say our voices are awful, or "my" songs are too risque. But don't take our Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away! 'Helen Kane's Responce' Helen Kane later told the press that she was shocked and disappointed, adding that both she and her friends felt that Betty Boop was a deliberate caricature of her. Kane went on to tell the newspapers that it wasn't the money, it was the fact that they had stolen her idea. I am Mad Mad Mad! I am so mad that i am going to spend alot of money appealing this case, they have stolen my idea, i don't need money. I sued these Betty Boop people for $250,000, I don't want a cent of it! All i want is vindication, it has broken my heart. ' 'Helen Kane Using Betty Boop's Image Without Permission ' Helen Kane never provided the voice the animated character Betty Boop, but is often mistaken for the voice of Betty Boop. Helen later went on to use Betty Boop for her posters two years later in 1935 for her Fox Brooklyn shows. The show even featured a Betty Boop cartoon. Max Fleischer was told by one of the newspapers at the time to sue Kane, but he didn't and let hr use Betty Boop without permission.' Helen Kane Do something.jpg '$250,000 Infringement Lawsuit Trivia' *'Helen Kane wanted Betty Boop stopped by injunction.' *'Helen Kane was originally flattered with the character Betty Boop until she got mixed up for being the voice of Betty Boop and a Betty Boop Impersonator. Helen stated the following: ' "I have become a ghost...Recently in Hollywood when some children ran to open the door of my car they greeted me as Betty Boop. Betty is just one stroke removed from Mickey Mouse." 'Helen Kane's Famous Trial Scene Show (1934)' In late 1934 Helen Kane opened a show at the Plaza Cafe with Harry Carroll, a famous vaudeville star and producer where she did her famous trial scene, the "booper" comes here at probably the''' highest salary ever paid a performer in a local night club'. 'Character Copyright' Betty Boop has been '''in and out of court '''which has been ongoing for several decades. The reason the suits was who had actually '''owned the rights to the character'. 1941 In 1941 the Fleischer Studios had given all the rights to the character to Paramount. 1955 in 1955 the appeals court considered between''' Paramount and '''UM&M TV Corp. The assignment in 1955, under the Copyright Act of 1909. Paramount had granted UM&M all of Paramount's right, title and interest and Photoplays of Betty Boop. Anything to the contrary notwithstanding, no grant or assignment is made hereunder to UM&M of the characters and characterizations contained in said Sold Photoplays or said literary material, or of the copyrights in said characters or characterizations, or of any production or other rights in said characters and characterizations, or to use said characters and characterizations or the names of said characters or trade names, trademark and names of the series of Sold Photoplays or of said literary material in any manner except only as part of the particular Sold Photoplay in which they or any of them are contained 1958 In 1958 '''Paramount gave the rights to '''Harvey Films Inc. Harvey went on to license the character in the 1960's. 1980 In 1980 Harvey Cartoons transferred Betty Boop to Alfred Harvey. It was often stated that Paramount might have not legitimately sold Betty's trademark to Harvey. 2006 In 2006 the Fleischer Studios sued AVELA '''who were selling Betty Boop on posters. The family of the creator of Betty Boop Max Fleischer lost the suit. As the Fleischer Studios INC at the time could not prove it had title to the character. The Judge stated that if they had ruled that AVELA's depictions of Betty Boop infringed the Fleischer trademark the character would never enter the '''Public Domain. The Judge also said that AVELA Inc licensed Betty Boop dolls, T-shirts and handbags under a copyright based on vintage posters and it did not infringe any trademark. The Judge then pointed to a 2004 '''Minnesota search warrant that turned up a large ceramic Betty Boop doll with four concealed, separately wrapped plastic bundles of high-purity-level methampetamine inside. '''2010 In 2010 the case with A.V.E.L.A., Inc., ArtNostalgia.com, Inc., X One X Movie Archive, Inc., and Leo Valencia (collectively, A.V.E.L.A.) A.V.E.L.A., INC., DBA Art & D.C. No. Vintage Entertainment Licensing was argued and submitted. 2011 In 2011 the case was filed defendants in this action,A.V.E.L.A., Inc., ArtNostalgia.com, Inc., X One X Movie Archive, Inc, and Leo Valencia (collectively, A.V.E.L.A.) , who also license Betty Boop merchandise. The copyright pursuant to which A.V.E.L.A. licenses its products is based on vintage posters featuring Betty Boop’s image that A.V.E.L.A. had restored. A.V.E.L.A. disputed this alleged chain of title, arguing that there was no admissible evidence to establish each link in the chain with the exception of the transfer from Original Fleischer to Paramount. The district court agreed and held that Fleischer failed to satisfy its burden of proof regarding the transfer of rights from UM&M to NTA and from NTA to Republic Pictures. The Judges that if they had ruled that A.V.E.L.A.’s depictions of Betty Boop infringed Fleischer’s trademarks, the Betty Boop character would essentially never enter the public domain. Such a result would run directly contrary to Dastar. 539 U.S. at 37 '''(“To hold otherwise would be akin to finding that § 43(a) created a species of perpetual patent and copyright, which Congress may not do”). Boop, it cannot assert a trademark infringement action against A.V.E.L.A. Given that A.V.E.L.A.’s use of Betty Boop is functional and aesthetic, and because ruling in Fleischer’s favor would prevent the Betty Boop character from ever entering the public domain, Fleischer’s '''infringment claim is barred by Job’s Daughters and Dastar. In light of their holding, they also deny as moot Fleischer’s motion to take judicial notice of the incontestible status of its trademark registrations. 2014 In 2014 the High Court delivered two judgements in the landmark character merchandising case. The claiments Hearst Holdings based in New York and The Fleischer Studios Inc based in Califorina. Hearst owned various Betty Boop UK trademarks and Community Trademarks (CTMs) co-owned by Fleischer, including the work mark Betty Boop and the iconic device mark depiciting the image of Betty Boop posing. The defendant being AVELA a US based company. The claiments issued proceedings for trademark infringement of the UK marks and CTMs. AVELA contended that it was a legitimate source of Betty Boop imagery and that any Betty Boop imagery was purely decorative and made no representation about trade origin and could not, therefore constitute trademark infringement. The Judges view was that Betty Boop was not famous today because she was a 1930's character. Many people unlikely seen the cartoons but because of the claimants, extensive licensing and trading activities in the UK since the 1980's. The associations with the Betty Boop character in today's society were more than just a reference to the 1930s era. The character had been''' modernised and had a '''current up-to-date appeal. The claiments had continually worked hard to develop the Betty Boop brand and had educated the public to recognise the Betty Boop words and images as a brand. The Judge accepted that in some circumstances the public was aware that two concrete examples of actual confusion were proven at trade level. Despite it being a condition of AVELA's licences that licensees could not use the words Betty Boop, Boop or Betty alone. Or any slogan such as Boop Oop a Doop. The Judge found this was insufficient to avoid confusion. The Judge rejected the defendants contention that their use of Betty Boop was purely decorative '''and not being used as a badge of orgin. The Judge ruled that the images were not descriptive indications. Many of the images in the library had no connection to the film posters at all. Even if the defendants did own the copyright in the restored posters, it did not give them the right to exploit the work, nor infringe another's trademark. The claiments were successful when the Judge dealt with two issues that arose after his main judgement. The defendants alleged that the claimants had “no rights (eg, copyright)” in the Betty Boop character, so the trademark applications were made in bad faith and the marks were invalid. They also alleged that the goodwill and reputation built by the claimants was founded on a misrepresentation as to the ownership of copyright. The main judgment had already found that the Betty Boop words and image marks were distinctive when the defendants began trading in '''2009, and had also acquired distinctiveness when they were registered in 1992. The registrations were therefore valid as the claimants had rights under the law of passing off. The goodwill and reputation had not been based on misrepresentation about ownership of copyright, but based on the claimants’ extensive use of their trademarks. The judge held the UK court did have jurisdiction to hear the English proceedings because the Italian and English actions were not based on the same facts. The judge declined to stay the proceedings on the special grounds that he had already given judgment. This case also distinguishes between cases involving invented characters and real people. While the judge clarified that there was no law that granted invented characters stronger rights than real people, he admitted it would probably be easier to educate the public to believe that goods relating to an invented character came from a single source than it might be for a real person, especially given that copyright law could give the inventor of that character the ability to control the reproduction of that character for a long time. However, that same judge also ruled in Fenty v Arcadia, that the pop star, Rihanna, could prevent reproduction of her image '''on a t-shirt in '''Topshop. 'Betty Boop Comic Strip' Betty Boop Comic Strip (1934-1937) In 1934 Betty Boop's comic strip was launched. The strip was re-released in 2015 by Titan Comics and also featured The Original Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl Helen Kane. In 2015''' Dynamite Comics''' announced a new deal with Fleischer Studios and King Features to publish a new Betty Boop comic. '1935-1937' Betty made appearances on the front cover of the Fleischer Studio's Animated News, where she appeared in some of her own skits with Grampy, her nephew Junior & Popeye. 'The Romance of Betty Boop (1985)' The Romance of Betty Boop (1985) Betty Boop is a girl adored by her neighbors and a hard worker. She sells shoes in a shoe store along the day, and sings in the Bubble Club in the night. ' Betty boop romancey.png ' 'The Romance of Betty Boop Trivia' Desirée Goyette was picked to voice Betty out of 55 Actresses. 'Betty Boop Changes her outfit several times. 'Betty Boop has a pet parrot named Polly instead of her regular pet pooch Pudgy the dog. 'Betty doesn't wear her garter belt in the whole film, even though the hays code rules are long gone and the garter is one of Betty's main trademarks, Bettys garter re-appears in the next film Betty appears in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" which was made 3 years after this cartoon. 'Betty's design in the film resembles Grim Natwick's drawings he did of Betty in the 70's & 80's. 'This is the first time Betty has sung Helen Kane's signature song I Wanna Be Loved By You and made it into her own. Betty's original official theme song is Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away.' 'The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989)' The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) also known as Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery. 'Betty Boop works as a waitress in a diner with her friends Bimbo and Koko the Clown.' ' Betty holywood.png ' 'The Betty Boop Movie Mystery Trivia' Melissa Fahn provides the voice for Betty Boop and has replaced Mae Questel & Desirée Goyette. 'In Los Angeles, Betty Boop works as a waitress along with her friends Koko and Bimbo. 'This is the first appearance of Bimbo since 1933, who appears the color blue instead of black. 'The movie was made a year after Betty's cameo in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". 'Betty's outfit has been changed to purple instead of the usual red and her jewelry had been changed to silver instead of gold, her garter is also visible, unlike when she appeared in The Romance of Betty Boop. 'Unlike The Romance of Betty Boop, The Betty Boop Movie Mystery attempts to follow Max Fleischer's original surreal style of the original Betty Boop cartoons.' Betty Boop Scrapped Film (1993) Betty Boop MGM Zanuck In 1993 Richard Dick Fleischer who was the Son of Max Fleischer of the Fleischer Studio's wanted to make a feature out of his father's star character "Betty Boop" but those plans were later scrapped. Jazz was a major part of most of the old Betty Boop cartoon shorts. In the storyboard in the link above Betty Boop performs a song called "Where are you" with her estranged father Benny Boop. Sue Raney stand's in for Betty & Jimmy Rowles stands in for Betty's father Benny Boop, although Bernadette Peters was to have voiced Betty in the actual movie, which would make the storyboard a pilot, but before the recording sessions started the film was abandoned. The music was by Benny Wallace and lyrics by Cheryl Ernst Wells. ' Betty Boop 1993.jpg Boop and dad.jpg Fire dance.jpg ' 'Betty Boop TV Series (1996)' Richard Fleischer was shopping around for a Betty Boop TV series where Betty would be a intergalactic flight attendant, but plans for this were later scrapped. 'Betty Boop's Misguided Tours Scrapped TV Series (1998)' Betty Boop's Misguided Tours was a TV show about Betty Boop as a tour guide on a bus that travelled to various places around the world. The show was supposed to have been hip and edgy. The show was pitched to MTV and HBO. The project was scrapped. 'Betty Boop CGI (2001-2002)' Betty Boop CGI In 2000-2001 a new Betty Boop TV series was going to be created in CGI by The Fleischer Studios, King Features with help from Mainframe Entertainment Inc, but plans for the feature were later scrapped. 'Other' Betty made cameo appearances in television commercials and the 1988 feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). While television revivals were conceived, nothing has materialized from the plans. In 1993 there were plans for an animated feature film of Betty Boop but those plans were later canceled. The musical storyboard scene of the proposed film can be seen online. The finished reel consists of Betty and her estranged father performing a jazz number together called "Where are you?" the music by Benny Wallace and lyrics by Cheryl Ernst Wells. Jimmy Rowles and Sue Raney provide the vocals for Betty and Benny Boop. In 2007-2008 Betty appeared in the Nintendo DS Game Betty Boop's Double Shift. In 2009 she appeared in a mobile game by Namco called Betty Boop Movie Mix Up. A Betty Boop Musical is in development for Broadway, with music by Davis Foster. ' Bettty and eddie.png ' 'Nintendo DS (2007-2008)' The first ever playable Betty Boop game was released in early''' 2007-2008''' by DSI Games entitled Betty Boop's Double Shift.' The game was dissed by Nintendodojo and given very poor ratings, and was criticized for the unresponsive touch controls'. 'Betty Boop Bally (2011-2015)' Betty Boop has appeared in several slot machine games with Bally Technologies starting with Betty Boop's Love Meter which was then followed by Betty Boop's Fortune Teller, Betty Boop's Firehouse and Betty Boop's 5th Avenue. Two of which were ported to the Ipad/Iphone (Itunes) The game features Cindy Robinson who is the official voice of Betty for the Bally releases and has done the voice-over as Betty for Bally for five years running. The slot machines are often feature CGI openings and Betty speaks directly to the player. Bally has a vast history with the cartoon character Betty Boop, during the 90's Bally hired a Betty Boop impersonator known simply as Angelia a MGM Betty Boop impersonator. She started out as Betty in 1993 and later went on to portray Betty in person for Bally where she' was a integral part of promoting the slot machines for casino managers and none other than the Fleischer family, including Max Fleischer's son Richard Fleischer. Angelia worked with Bally from 1999-2000, then retired from portraying Betty in 2003. For the opening of Betty Boop's Love Meter, Betty can be heard saying "Bally and Betty back together again!" indicating that Betty has a long connection with the company. The slot machines featured in the Casino's are known to be quite popular with guests. Boop.PNG 'Betty Boop Dance Card (2014)' In 2014 Betty Boop was featured in Betty Boop Dance Card by game designer Mickey Blumental of Fowl Moon Studios an IOS rhythm action card game on''' IPhone''' &''' IPad'. The game was quickly followed by Betty Boop Bop and Betty Boop Beat. The game opening sequence featured Heather Halley as Betty Boop and David Babich as Bimbo. In game Betty's voice and singing vocals were provided by Camilla Bard. ' Betty Boop Bop.png ' 'The Betty Boop Movie (2016)'' - (Syco Entertainment/Animal Logic) ' In 2014 it was announced by Simon Cowell that he would be producing the '''Betty Boop the Movie (2016) partnering with Animal Logic. Leaked emails suggest that the role of Betty was originally to have been played by '''Lady Gaga '''and suggested that the film will be a live action hybrid along the lines of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'. It has been suggested that the '''Syco Entertainment & Animal Logic '''Betty Boop film feature has been '''canceled'. Instead Betty will make her debut in a new TV series in 2018. Syco & Animal Logic have yet to comment. Although the immediate release for the film is still featured on the Animal Logics website. Boop cowell.png 'Normaal Animation Betty Boop Series (2018)' Betty Boop is set to return in a new series Betty Boop Series (Normaal Animation) in 2018 by Normaal Studios. Betty Boop takes center stage in a new animated series being developed by Normaal Animation (Peanuts), marking the first time the iconic character will star in her own show in three decades. 'Betty Boop Musical (Broadway)' Betty Boop Musical A Betty Boop musical has been in the works since 2002. Jason Robert Brown was hired to write the music for the show but was later fired. Sandy Fox the official voice of Betty Boop stated she originally was given a role in the show as Baby Boop but the show was scrapped. Five years later there was a whole new creative team featuring David Foster. In 2014 David Foster posted an update on the Broadway show and said that they were in their first reading for the musical. ' ' Fosterbroad.PNG ' 'Betty Boop Referenced in Other Animations *Betty Boop Parodies & References (See for more information) 'See Also' *Betty Boop Commercials (See for more information) 'Betty Boop Toys & Games' Betty Boop Toys & Games & Products, include Betty Boop Precious Kids Dolls, which are the official Betty Boop dolls. The first Betty Boop Doll was made in the early 1930's, a replica was remade by Danbury in 2005, Danbury Mint still make porcelain Betty Boop dolls which are collected by fans of Betty Boop, although the Danbury Mint Betty Boop dolls are very expensive. Betty Boop's Love Meter was released for the IPad in early January 2012. 'Betty Boop Updates' On the 29th of April A Day With Baby Boop (2013) was released on Itunes. ' '''It was also announced that Betty Boop would get a new makeover entitled "Betty Boop Zombie Love". ' ''' In August 1st Betty Boop has been featured in a Japanese online avatar game entitled "Line Play" to see more information "Betty Boop featured in Line Play". In Spring (2014) Betty Boop is set to appear in Betty Boop Dance Card a card collecting 'rhythm game by Fowl Moon Studios.' On the 14th of August 2014 Simon Cowell (Syco Entertainment) announced that he was working on a feature length Betty Boop film with Animal Logic, Betty Boop replied to Simon via Twitter explaining the following "I'm so excited to return to the big screen - and i only work with the best! Let's have some fun Simon Boop-Oop-a-Doop!". Simon replied by stating "Betty is an icon, and one of the biggest stars in the world - I'm thrilled to be working with her, Betty i've worked with some diva's but i think you could be the biggest of them all!", see (Betty Boop the Movie (2015) - (2016) for more details. Multi-million dollar retail property that continues to dominate at retail around the world, from mass market to high end specialty and boutique. Has 150 licensees in the US and 250 internationally producing merchandise in virtually every category. Powerful brands have associated with Betty Boop: Cola Cola, NASCAR, Bank of America, Lancome, Joyrich, Uniqlo, Forever 21, BrasNthings, Fiorella Rubino, Hamilton, Lottery Tickets, Fowl Moon Studios, King Features, H&M, Universal Studios Theme Parks, Animal Logics. Betty Boop is a featured consumer marketing campaigns supported by multi-million dollar advertising companys such as the Bradford Exchange, The Danbury Mint and Checks in the Mail. ''' '''Betty has over 1.6 MM followers on Facebook and over 4.5K followers on instagram growing every day. A spin-off of Betty Boop Dance Card entitled Betty Boop Bop was released and also ported to IOS in March 2015 renamed Betty Boop Beat. A new App on the IOS entitled Dress Betty Boop was launched in May. On July 7th 2015 it was announced that Betty Boop would be featured in a new comic strip by Dynamite Comics. In 2015 Betty appeared in Betty Boop's 5th Avenue by Bally. In 2015 two official Betty Boop singing plush dolls '''Betty Boop TM & Pudgy (2015) and Graduation Betty Boop TM (2015)] 'were released by Chantilly featuring vocals by 'Sandy Fox the official voice of Betty Boop.' '''In 2016 Betty Boop and Popeye were featured by Jean Paul Gaultier perfumes.' In 2016 new official Betty Boop singing plush dolls '''Birthday Betty Boop TM and Graduation Nurse Betty Boop 'released by Chantilly featuring vocals by 'Sandy Fox the official voice of Betty Boop.' '''A tribute album to Max Fleischer cartoons by Gary Lucas known as Fleischerei was released in 2016. The album features song covers from the Betty Boop & 'Popeye' cartoon series.' 'Betty Boop in Cartoons? (2013-Present)' According to Mark Fleischer there are no plans for any new Betty Boop cartoons, but a Broadway musical has been in the works for several years and should have opened in fall 2014 but will most likely be released in the near future, when Betty has made her film debut. In 2016 it was later announced that Betty would make her debut in a brand new TV series starting in 2018. 'See Also' *'Betty Boop Gallery' *'The Original Betty Boop Gallery' *'Betty Boops Official Website' *'Betty Boop on Facebook' *'Betty Boop on Soundboard' *'Betty Boop on Deviantart' *'Betty Boop at The Fleischer Studios' *'Betty Boop & Fleischer Studios' Fan-Club & Deviant-art' *'Betty Boop on BTVA' Category:Characters Category:Betty Boop's Family Category:Female Characters Category:Bimbo's Girlfriends